Conversations
by Quirky Del
Summary: Various conversations ultimately revolving around Rory and Jess
1. Questions

**Disclaimer: I do not the Gilmore Girls or any of their other brilliant characters...etc., ect...**

**Author's Note: Everyone who wants/needs Jess to come back raise your hand...see, he needs to return, I rest my case. Reviews rock, which means reviewERS rock!**

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Rory! I've missed you!"

"Lane, I've missed you, too. It's been a little while, hasn't it?" Rory answered, sheepishly standing in the doorway.

"I'll say. Come in, we have to catch up." Lane ushered her old friend inside. They seated themselves on the green second hand sofa. "So, come on Yale Girl, I want to hear all of your going ons!"

"Not sure if there's too many interesting 'going ons' to regale you with really."

"Yeah, ok, sure. You're back at school, you're the new editor, and you just moved in with your richie boyfriend – yep, all and all, nothing new." Lane retorted sarcastically.

Rory snorted through a sigh. "Wow, when you put it that way, it sounds a lot more exciting. Now throw in Johnny Depp and Kenny Ortega doing a new dance routine together and I could have my own talk show."

"What's the matter? You have all of these great new things in your life and you don't seem too pleased."

"I don't know. I should be really psyched, right? I mean all of those are good things, aren't they? I just, I don't know, it feels like something's missing, I guess."

"Ok, so break it down. First, how's school going?"

"Great – busy. Making up for a lost semester is kind of hectic; but it feels really good to be back."

"Alright, number two – being the new editor..."

Rory's eyes lit up momentarily, then "Yeah, that actually is really cool, but the whole Paris issue just drags it down a bit."

"But what an honour, you know? I mean, out of everyone there, they picked you! You're the best one for the job!"

"Thanks. I know it's an honour, and I'm really excited because it's a challenge and it really makes me work hard. I mean, everything is ultimately up to me to make sure it's all done properly and on time. I have to keep everything together and it's really fantastic!" Rory went on with her trademark exuberance, before her rambling faltered. "It's just kind of hard knowing that I have this job only because Paris doesn't."

"Paris doesn't have it anymore because she became a skinny blond Hitler."

"I know, I still feel bad for her though."

"Well, ok, we come to the third issue – you moving in with Logan."

Rory paused before asking "What about it?"

Lane scoffed. "What do you mean 'what about it'? That's a huge thing! Especially with Logan."

"Why especially with Logan?"

"I didn't mean that bad, just that I thought you two were kinda rocky, that's all."

"Well, we're ok. He's really nice to me and he really wanted me back. I mean, really, how many guys would buy a coffee cart and have them follow you around? He keeps my addiction fed, that at least deserves some credit."

"What about – never mind."

"What?"

Lane hesitated. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I thought that there were other issues surrounding the whole dating Logan thing."

"Like what? Oh, you mean his Stalin dad? I finally wisened up to that. He's just a jerk. Look how he even treats his own son."

"I meant Jess..."

Rory inhaled. She could feel the colour draining from her cheeks as she spoke. "Jess? What about him?"

"Didn't seeing him again a few months ago bring back a lot of unresolved feelings?"

"He lives in Philadelphia."

"So?"

"So, what does it matter? It's not as if he's next door, or even here in Star's Hollow. It's been years since we've broken up. It's time to move on."

"That simple, huh?"

"Yep, that simple."

After a pregnant pause Lane braved to say "You still haven't answered my question."


	2. Pick A Little, Talk A Little

Disclaimer: Standard – I don't own the characters, blah blah blah.

_Jangle, jangle, jangle._

"Is this table ok, doll?"

"As my old esteemed colleague and mentor Gene Kelley once said 'Patricia, take what life gives you and don't question it.' "

Babette gave her companion a strange look. "I'll take that as a yes. So, what juicy news do you have?"

"Well, let me just say – oh, hello Luke. Lovely morning, isn't it sweetie?"

"What kind of news is that?" Babette asked confused before noticing the man forever clad in flannel approaching.

"Hey Miss Patty, Babette. The usual?"

"Sure thing, doll, oh and add more mustard this time, will ya? Morey says mustard is good for your intestines. He was watching one of those new health shows, ya know the ones were everyone's running around yelling 'STAT' all the time? Anyway, one of the doctors told his patient he needed to eat more mustard...or was it mayonnaise?" Luke sighed, shaking his head as he left to begin their orders.

Miss Patty leaned in and began conspiratorially "Guess who I saw yesterday?"

"Bob Barker? Kirk said that he thought Bob Barker might be stopping in Star's Hollow on the way to Hartford for his pet awareness conference."

"Oh, my dear, this is much more exciting than Bob Barker!"

"Who's more exciting than Bob Barker? Well, tell me already, my rheumatism is gonna start acting up."

"Remember that not so lovable hooligan that we all loved to hate?"

"Sal Mineo?"

"Mmm, maybe his younger book loving monosyllabic twin."

Babette gasped, then whispered "Jess?"

"The very hoodlum."

"But why was he back?" the blond questioned in an excited tone.

"Well, I'm not sure entirely and far be it for me to spread town gossip but...Al said that Kirk said that Gypsie said that the town troubadour was singing a song about uncles and nephews needing to get along. What could that possibly mean other than he must've overheard something between Jess and Luke?"

"Does Lorelai know about this?"

"I don't think so, I think that she went with Sookie and Jackson to take the kids to the beach for the weekend."

"And you can bet that Luke isn't going to want to mention it when she returns...is Jess still here?"

"I don't know."

"I wonder what would have brought him back in the first place?"

"Sex. It's always about sex, believe me. Why when I was a young chorus girl, still bright eyed and naïve, I was very excited when a casting director asked to see me after the auditions. Well, Tallulah Bankhead was standing next to me after he left, and she said to me, I'll never forget it, she said 'listen dahling, never trust a casting director who asks to meet up later – they're all wolves'."

"What's that have to do with Jess?"

"He's a wolf, and he's after our Rory."

"But she's at Yale, why would he come here looking for her?"

"He would need to get her address from Luke. Oh, and it's almost time for the annual Spring Day Fever weekend. He knows Rory never misses that."

_Jangle, jangle, jangle._

"Oh, I bet you're right-"

Miss Patty shushed her scandal buddy and greeted brightly "Hello Lorelai, how was the beach?"

"Hi Miss Patty and Babette. It was beautiful! Even Genie and Major Nelson couldn't have had a better time. What were you two bent over talking about? It seemed plummy."

"The weather-"

"-Cricket."

"It's good weather for cricket, don't you think?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. A Spirit Led Me,Who Knows How

_Thump, thump, thump._

Luke cautiously cracked open the door to his upstairs home above the diner. There was obviously an intruder there and he was ready to pounce. His face registered with surprise as he swung the door open only to discover an old resident.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Your stupid radio is not working" he answered, not turning around.

"What are you doing here, Jess?"

"Just stopped by for a visit - "

"I'm not even gonna bother asking how you always get up here without anyone ever seeing you." Luke sighed. "What's going on?"

Jess replied, rather annoyed "Hoover put a hit on me. Thought I'd lay low here."

"She's here."

Jess paused in his fruitless attempt at fixing the old boom box. "I don't know what you're talking about." It even sounded unconvincing to himself. He fixed his eyes on the floor. "How long is she in town for?"

Luke looked smug. "Who? I thought that you didn't know who I was referring to."

"Oh, are you Red Skelton's newest joke writer?"

"Spring Day Fever." At his nephew's quizzical look, he elaborated; "she's here for the annual Spring Day Fever. How can you have forgotten about that yearly circus?"

"I've tried to block a lot of this town's memories out." There was an uncomfortable pause. "Is she still with - "

" - Logan? Yeah, she's still with him."

"Huh."

"She seems to be doing really good. She's back at school, she's editor of the paper."

"Well, we can't all be talented at slacking." He was making his way toward the exit when Luke stopped him.

"Do you know what you're doing?" his face was showered with concern.

Jess gave him a simple "No idea" as he headed out of the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess passed the old gazebo. His mind felt muzzy. It seemed as though this town only intensified his befuddlement and he was hoping the clear air might shed some light on his problems. He sensed someone following him so he glanced over his shoulder and groaned.

"Jeez, do I have to sign another autograph for you?"

"I just, I just wanted to ask you to be careful."

"Well, thanks uncle Luke, but I learned how to cross the street a few years ago. So, all of this hand-holding that you seem to want to do, well, you should go find Kirk. He loves your tuna melts, so maybe he'd be willing to do a favour for a favour; if you know what I mean."

"Wow, I had almost forgotten how much I missed your constant sincerity. Look, I only meant don't do anything stupid." His nephew gave him a withering stare. "I know that may be a foreign concept for you."

"Shouldn't you be on your leash following Lorelai?"

Luke was reaching the end of his fuse. "Oh yeah, you're real superior aren't you Jess? You have a lot to be smug about. I mean, you don't have to 'be on a leash', do you? You're free. No one telling you what to do. No one that you have to answer to. Must be nice to go home every night and not have to worry about anyone waiting up for you or asking you how your day went. Yep; total freedom. Nice. Wow, you really dodged the bullet with Rory, didn't you? I mean you could have gotten stuck there. But you don't have to worry about that. Logan is taking good care of her. Now he's the one who gets to talk about books with her and hold her. You should thank him. You should - "

"You should shut the hell up."

"Can't we get along, can't we all just get along..." the town troubadour strummed as he walked by.

"You're gonna get a neck brace if you don't keep it moving, freak."

"...Uncles and nephews, need to combine...uncles and nephews, make a peace sign..." the bohemian strolling musician sang on. He faded away in the background as he headed toward Gypsie's shop.

"Are we done here?"

Luke sighed. "Yeah, we're done."

"Good." They parted ways and the dark haired young man continued his aimless journey. He found himself approaching the Gilmore residence. He walked straight up the door, then changed direction bearing toward Rory's window. He knew if he paused to think he would turn around and chicken out. _Here goes nothing..._he let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. To Thy Chamber Window, Sweet!

_Drip, drip, drip._

An anxious breath escaped Jess's lungs as he realized that he had been standing frozen in the exact same spot for almost ten minutes. A few light rain drops had begun to fall, andit wasswiftlyturning into a steady downpour,but he didn't take much notice. He just stood there, alternating between staring at the lace covering her window and his shoes.

_She could be sitting on the other side of that window right now...just curled up on her bed reading. I should just do it. Yeah, I should just tap on her window and say – say – say what? That I'm sorry that I've been such a dumb ass? Sorry that I jilted you years ago and then proceeded to reappear in your life sporadically over the next few years...that sounds real great, there Jess. No wonder she turned you down at Yale. You're such a great catch; the drifter who no one can rely on. What the hell am I doing here? I gotta go._

At the end of his internal dialog he slowly turned on his heel and started walking away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Rory, hun? Can you grab your mommy your pink fuzzy kitties?"

"The Hello Kitty queen ones?"

"Ooo, yeah! Puh-leaasse?" Lorelai bounced up and down on the couch excitedly.

"Sure mom. I'll use my third arm to get that, along with the soda, pizza, cookies, and Mala mars that I'm already bringing from the kitchen."

"Boy, are you a grouch."

"I'm grouchy because it's been too darn sunny lately. I mean, come on, where's the rain and snow that we should be having? Has Sean Connery been messing with that dang weather machine again?"

"Oh, I hope so! Then, Ralph Fiennes would have to come over and save the day...I wouldn't mind him saving my day. Haha, if you know what I mean..." she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and her daughter rolled her eyes.

"Ralph is nice, but I'd take Joe over him any day."

Rory deposited her mother's requested items down on the coffee table and then turned into her room to retrieve the slippers. She was about to grab them and go when a splattering sound on her window caught her attention.

"Finally! We get the rain that we should have gotten days ago!" she called out of the room. She rushed to the window to assess the weather when a lone figure retreating in the misty distance caught her eye. "Jess?" she whispered to herself. Panic and excitement filled her as she hurried out of the room, making her way toward the front door.

"Where are you going?"

Rory stopped in her tracks and muttered, "Oh, uh, I forgot this thing. Outside. Yep, forgot this thing outside."

"Ok, animal, mineral, or vegetable?"

"Very funny. I'll be right back." She rushed out of the door before any more questioning followed her. She walked briskly toward the man in front of her, all the while trying to convince herself that it couldn't really be Jess. It had to just be her imagination playing tricks on her, after all it's not the first time that she had fooled herself into thinking that she saw him somewhere and it turned out not to be him. Must just be the rain playing tricks on her, _rain does do funny things to people. That's what this must be...one of those freaky weird sci-fi rain deals, that alters people's perceptions. Oh, this is silly. I'm not gonna keep following him, I'm just gonna catch up to him and call out his name. Then, when he turns around and it is obviously not him I just say sorry and turn around and walk away. I really need to get over all of this nonsense anyway._

She jogged up to the man and called out "Jess?"

The man halted and paused a moment before turning around. He spun to face her, water glistening in his black hair and dripping down the contours of his handsome face. His expression was unreadable and she had trouble catching her breath. She felt her teeth start to chatter and she unconsciously wrapped her arms around herself to fend off the impending chill.

"Here, take this," he shrugged out of his denim jacket offering it to her.

"Thanks," she barely glanced up as she put it on. "What were you doing?"

"Thought I'd stop by. Say hi."

"That usually works best when you actually let the person know that you're there."

"Hey, I told you that I was a professional driveway stalker," he gave her a slight smile.

"You did, didn't you?" There was a brief spell of silence. Her face suddenly split into a smile and she excitedly said, "I read your book. It's really really good, Jess!"

He tried to bite back the huge smile that was threatening to erupt over his face. "Aw, you just have to say that to be nice."

"No, really! It's great stuff! It's an insightful commentary on the human condition."

"You're making me blush," he replied sarcastically, though obviously reveling in the compliment. He looked up at the ever increasing blanket of gray above them. "Hey, do you want to maybe go sit down somewhere for coffee? Preferably somewhere with a roof?"

"Yeah, I would love to." The two started walking in quiet, each stealing nervous glances at each other.

"This is weird, huh?"

"Yeah, kinda." she continued looking ahead of her. "Not really, though. You always knew me the best, Jess..." she was interrupted by 'Moonlight Sonata' wafting through the air.

"Aren't you gonna answer that?" Jess quirked an eyebrow in her direction.

"Oh, well, no, I don't really feel like talking on the phone right now. It's funny, cuz I almost always have it on me, in my pocket, but I sometimes harbour this secret desire to not be accessible. You know, to say 'to hell with him' and just throw it away and hide forever."

"Who's him?"

"What?"

"You said 'to hell with him'"

"Oh, well, I meant to say 'them', you know, like Paris, the staff at the paper, all of that," she sighed.

"Huh."

She tilted her head toward him, the pair never breaking their stride. "Good to know some things never do change." At his questioning look she continued, "the monosyllabic responses."

He gave her a lopsided half smile. "Al's Pancake World?"

She nodded. "That would be good. Oh, today is the Thai food special."

"Should be interesting." He ushered her inside.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, what do you guys think! Please review, that would be totally awesome!**


	5. Yay and Boo

_**Author's Note: Everything that happened in the show up until a couple of weeks ago with Logan and his sister's wedding, took place here...does that make sense? In other words, everything is the same up until that point! Then I veer off...ok, I hope you guys like this.**_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Swish, swish ,swish._

The snow swirled around outside, leaving frosty patterns on the window. The temperature had dropped drastically in the past half hour, turning the falling rain into glistening icy cotton balls. Rory's eyes lit up at the sight.

"Are you done?" Rory asked eagerly.

Jess stoped picking at his food – if you could call it that.

"I think Al needs to stick to pancakes. This Thai thing isn't really workin' for him."

"Then come on, " she quickly got up and ran out of the restaurant after saying a hurried goodbye to Al.

Jess sighed and went over to the register to pay the bill. Rory returned through the front door.

"Hurry up! We have to go play," she balled up and down on her feet like a child at Christmas.

"Rory..." Jess began, but relented when he gazed at her overly excited face. She was just as beautiful as he always remembered her, if not more so. Her exuberance over something as simple as snow never ceased to amuse him. He wished that he could have that; that simple innocent joy untouched by any jadedness. As he finished handing the bills to Al, Rory grabbed his hand and dashed him out the door with her.

The chilled air seemed to bring her back to her senses and she nervously realized that she still had a grip on his hand. She quickly released it as though she had been burned.

"Sorry, the snow does funny things to me..." she began nervously.

He cracked a lopsided smile, "I know."

She turned her face up, sticking out her tongue trying to catch some rogue flakes. She caught Jess' stare and closed her mouth sheepishly.

He laughed softly. "Good to know some things never do change..." he echoed the words she spoke to him earlier, producing a genuine smile from the girl.

"Thanks for lunch."

"Lunch? You call that food?"

"Come on, give Al a break. Hey, at least he tries to be different."

"He different, all right."

The snow frosted his black hair and all of the old familiar memories of their snow covered jaunts came flooding back to her. Times in the past where they stood at this very spot...Jess looking at her the very same way that he looked upon her now. The same way...as though he still had feelings for her. _Just tell him..._she sternly berated herself. _Tell him what? Do it, tell him that you still think of him every single day, pathetic as it sounds. Do it before you chicken out...do it...do it now..._

"Hey -" they both began simultaneously.

Rory let out a nervous laugh, "You first," _cuz I'm a coward_ she finished off to herself.

Jess cleared his throat. "So, are you still seeing that _great_ guy from Yale?" His voice was laced with sarcasm.

She completely deflated at the question. Guilt started to bite at her before she realized that she hadn't answered yet.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said looking at her expectantly.

"Yes," she replied in a small voice.

He nodded silently and his expression became unreadable.

The snow was still dancing around them, powdering everything in it's path. She shuddered involuntarily. She was once again adorned with his jacket, he had insisted that she wear it when they returned out to brave the elements. She knew he had to be freezing, wearing only a flannel over his T-shirt for protection against the on slaughter of frost.

"So, how's that going?" His kept his face blank, hoping that she wouldn't detect his silent wish that yuppie boy would fail.

"Oh, it's going..." she left the rest hanging.

"What kind of answer is that?"

"An honest one."

Something in her tone told him not to prod any further for the moment, though curiosity was drowning him. He picked at the ground with the toe of his boot, the snow starting to stick.

"So, you here for the Spring Fever madness?" He asked.

"Yeah, though it looks more like winter than spring right now," she answered.

She examined him a moment, then began daringly, "Jess, why are you here?"

He steadied her face briefly before averting his gaze.

"How could I stay away from Star's Hollow? You know I miss it so much!" he delivered caustically.

"Really?" She shot back, her demeanor growingimpatient and he sighed before relenting.

"To see you."

"Really?" She couldn't keep the titillation out of her voice and he nodded an affirmative, still not returning her scrutiny.

"Well, how did you know that I'd be here?"

"You always come to these stupid town functions." He looked distinctly uncomfortable. "I told Luke that I just stopped by for a visit..."

"Oh." _I will not let myself be hopeful, or happy, or anything...I have a boyfriend...and he's not Jess._

He cut through her inward reprimands with a scoff. "I told him that I didn't know that you'd be here. Told him that I didn't remember this idiotic circus weekend. Guess I'm easier to read than that." He finally turned his eyes back to her. "I remembered, Rory. I always remember."

"Jess," her voice was tremulous and she suddenly felt very hopeless. The Can-Can infiltrated their conversation and she looked down at her pocket.

"Man, you get more calls than Barbara Stanwyck on a bad night."

"It's my mom. I kinda just took off when I saw you through the window and she's got to be wondering where I went..."

"Answer it."

"This will only be a minute, I swear. Don't forget what you were saying." She reluctantly fished out the mobile and flipped it on. She took a few steps away from him, speaking low into the phone.

"Mom?"

"Rory, hun, where are you?"

"Oh, well, I'm just, uh, I went for a walk..."

"What's going on? One minute you were here and then next you pulled a David Blaine."

"Well, I just went to see...Lane. Yep, I went to see Lane and I kinda lost track of time." She felt bad for lying to her mom, butthe truth did not seem a very viable option at the moment. She was in no mood for a lecture about the 'evils of Jess'. "I'm sorry I didn't call you to let you know where I went."

"It's ok, just don't forget about our movie night," she whined.

"I'll be home soon." She ended the call and walked back over to Jess.

"You didn't tell her you were with me, did you?"he surmised astutely.

She paused. "No."

"Huh." The two stood together, immobilized by silence.

Moonlight Sonata filled their ears once again and Rory groaned loudly.

"Aggg! See what I mean about wanting to hide!"

"That's him, isn't it?"

She nodded.

"Well, don't you think that you had better..." he shrugged, cocking his head to the side. "Look, you seem busy, and I should probably let you get going. It was really nice catching up with you." He turned around and started walking away.

"Jess?" she called after him.

He turned around.

"Don't worry, this isn't the last that you'll see of me, Rory Gilmore," he gave her a hint of a smile and with that he was gone.

She stood frozen to the spot, the last remnants of Beethoven's song melting away into nothingness until the only sound that filled Rory's head was the soft billowing of the snow.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Feedback/reviews would be totally non-non-non-non-non heinous! **


	6. Swingin' Door Susie

_Buzz, buzz, buzz._

Rory groaned as she turned over and groggily opened her eyes. Her mobile phone was vibrating. She had turned the ringer off when she and her mom had started their movie night. She had returned after her meeting with Jess, not saying a word about it to her mom. She felt a bad for not telling her where she had really been. Part of her was bursting to relay all of the events to her but the other part knew exactly what her mother would say and she didn't want to hear it all right now. The phone was still buzzing on her table so she sloppily reached over and flipped it open.

"Mmm?" was her barely audible greeting.

"Ace? Hey, sorry I'm calling so late but I've been trying to get a hold of you all day."

"Oh..." she mumbled, sleep still clinging on desperately.

He laughed. "So, did I interrupt you from a good dream."

"Yes, as a matter of fact," she was struggling to gain more consciousness.

"Was it about the Ninja Turtles again?"

"Mmm, no. I was Swingin' Door Susie and Cary Grant was serenading me..." she recounted wistfully.

"Ah, you and your mom watched Bringing Up Baby again, huh?" he chuckled.

"Mmmhmmm, and I'll have you know it's all your fault that I'm awake now, mister."

"Hey, I told you, I've been trying to call you all day. Did you have a hot date or something?" he kidded.

That woke her up abruptly and she bolted up in her bed.

The silence hung on the line a moment.

"Ace? Are you still there?"

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm here."

"Okaaay. So, are you all rearing to go to your Star's Hollow Shin-Dig tomorrow?"

Rory relaxed a bit at the subject change. "Yeah, Kirk is having a new booth this year where he tells you what kind of hen you would be if you got reincarnated. It's kinda weird, actually, he says that everyone from Star's Hollow comes back as some type of hen – why he thinks it's only hens is beyond me..."

"Rory honey, I think you really do need to go back to sleep."

"Hey. What's that supposed to mean?" she mocked being offended.

"Nothing, dear," he replied sardonically. "Listen before I let you go I just want to let you know that I'm gonna try to make it out there tomorrow -"

She stiffened, "Why?"

"Oh, thanks."

"Come on, I didn't mean it that way..."

"Well, you tell me so much about all of these crazy town things; I just want to check it out for myself."

"Oh, believe me, you'd be bored after five minutes. It's really not worth the drive out here." She hoped that she had sounded casual.

Logan furrowed his brows, "it sounds like you don't want me there, Ace."

A nervous little laugh escaped her, "Oh, no, it's not that, Logan. I just don't think that you would have a very good time, that's all."

"I'll have a good time if you're gonna be there."  
She sighed, knowing that there was no good way out of this. "Well, if you really want to come..."

"I do."

"Ok, then."

"You sound so excited."

"No, I'm sorry. It's great. I'm just really tired, that's all."

"Come on, it'll be good. I can go with you to Luke's and have his magic coffee that you're so obsessed with. Anyway, go to bed chief editor. I miss you."

She paused, "I miss you, too."

"Good night."

"'Night." She hung up the phone.

_Aggg, this sucks. Really, really sucks. Tomorrow is going to be the Spring Fever Day From Hell._ Rory's brain was bouncing and she found it very difficult to fall back asleep, visions of a certain dark haired boy from her past swimming in front of her. After an hour of fruitless sleep attempts she finally did what her body was screaming for her do. She quickly dressed and oh so quietly crept out the front door. She hugged her heavy sweater to her body, taking comfort from the crunching noises her boots made in the snow. Her heart felt like it had lodged itself in her throat. She reached her solace spot only to see that it was already occupied.

"Hey." Jess looked over at her, not seeming too surprised to see her.

"Hey," she returned softly.

He smiled a half smile and motioned on the ground for her to sit next to him.

She took her place beside him, dangling her feet over the frozen water.

"So, what brings you out here this late in the night, Miss Gilmore?" He looked straight ahead, staring off.

She dropped a soft sigh, "probably the same thing as you." She chanced a glance at him but the cloud covered sky didn't do much to reveal his features.

He turned to her. "I doubt that."

She squirmed a bit. "Jess...what is this?" She elaborated at his blank stare, "this...us. No matter how far away we get from each other, this is always seems to happen."

"What?"

"We always come back to each other..." his expression was still blank. "Don't we?" she asked, suddenly unsure of herself; wondering if she had misread everything. Perhaps she was the only one that kept getting stuck – no, he definitely was, too.

He nodded slightly. "We do."

They both sat there, not knowing where to go with this.

"You're still with blond dick at Yale boy."

"Logan. His name is Logan," she admonished.

"Sorry, _Logan_," his tone telling her that he wasn't sorry at all. He scoffed. "What kinda name is _Logan_, anyway. It's almost as bad as Blaine."

"As amusing as your Pretty In Pink references are right now, we really need to talk about this."

He shrugged. "What's there to talk about? Here I am, and you, once again, have a jerky boyfriend."

She wrinkled her brow, looking at him seriously. "I'll leave him."

This was obviously not the reply that he had expected. His face showed surprise. "Will you?"

She slipped on her resolve face. "Yes," she answered firmly.

"Why?"

Her face registered hurt. "You don't want me to?" Her voice came out in a small whisper.

"Of course, I want you to, Rory."

"Logan is not right for me, he never was. I think that I was just afraid of being alone...I was afraid of being left alone and having to deal with not having you. I know it's been years, but it doesn't hurt any less than it did...and if it's still like this after all this time, I don't think it's going to change."

The lost look in her eyes made him break and he reached out and pulled her into a hug. She buried her face into the crook of his neck and he felt her warm tears heat his skin. He sat there a moment, just holding on – holding on desperately to the girl that he had missed unbearably for so long.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

She nodded her head against him before pulling away slightly so that she could look at him. She gazed at him intensely.

"I'm more sure than I have been about anything in a long time."

He leaned his head down, brushing his lips against hers. It was a wonderful sensation, awkward at first from the years of absence, but it quickly grew back to being that old warm, safe, exciting feeling that it had once been. They sat there, kissing each other, each pouring years of want into the other.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, what do ya think? I'm kinda uncertain with how this chapter turned out, but...ah, well. I hope you guys like it, anyway. After all, anything with Rory and Jess getting together is a good thing...helpless romantic, here. heehee**


	7. Bono the Pizza Man

_Breathe, breathe, breathe._

"It's like I have to actually remind myself to _breathe_. It's crazy..." Rory was inbetween nodding off, her head lying on Jess' shoulder.

"Hopefully you don't forget to do that – I'm not really into that whole 'dating a corpse' thing. Not after that whole messy situation last time, anyway..." Jess smiled down at her, eliciting a laugh from the rosy cheeked girl. The chill air had turned both of their noses to cherries.

Dawn was about to crack the darkness. They were relaxing against a tree by their beloved bridge. The first timid rays of blue morning were creeping up on them.

"I can't believe that we've been out here all night." Rory tried to scoot a little closer.

"Sitting in the snow even."

Jess's arm tightened around Rory's waist, pulling her snug against him. He rested his chin on her head, reveling in this renewed feeling.

"When are you gonna tell him?" His voice was gruff.

"As soon as I speak with him."

"And that will be..." he let the question hang in the dewy air.

"Today. I think he's coming here."

"Fantastic. The three of us can put on hats and have a little ho-down," he drawled. After a second he looked down at her, a mock serious expression covering his features. "You think he'll be my date for Spring Fever? I mean I know it's short notice and all, but what if I give him my most charming smile?"

She gazed up at him sternly. "Well, I'm glad that you find all of this so hilarious."

He shrugged. "He's a dick. You know that he is. Why should I feel any sympathy for him?"

"I'm not asking you to sympathize for him. I'm just asking that you don't compound things and make them any worse."

"Would I do that?"

"Yes," was her swift response. She could feel his chest rising and falling in a deep chuckle. A breeze floated by and a shiver shot through her.

"Come on, we need to get you home." He reluctantly untangled himself, getting to his feet and and held out his hand to help her up.

"Did I tell you how right this feels?"

He smirked a bit. "Tell me again."

"This feels right."

"That it does."

Their arms were snaked together, fingers entwined. They walked in companionable silence but the world never sounded sweeter.

--

"Rory!"

"Yeah, mom, it's me." They entered through the front door, Lorelai's voice wafting down from the upstairs.

"Ya want me to go?" Jess asked quietly, before he was sighted.

"No. Stay." Rory looked at him through nervous eyes. "Please?" He nodded simply.

Lorelai rushed down the stairs distractedly. "Oh, kid!" she breathed in relief when she heard her voice. "You had me scared! I actually woke up early – I know, _I_ woke early and there wasn't even a fire at the Inn to blame for it! It was a horrible dream and Bono kept telling me that there was no more pizza left in the world and I just kept screaming 'no, no, no...'. Anyway, since _I_ was up I figured that _you_ should have to suffer with me but then you weren't-" she finally looked up.

"Hi." Jess stood awkwardly, still grasping Rory's hand.

Lorelai stood speechless.

"Um, mom. Hey, sorry I've been up, actually..."

"I can see that -" she was still staring, gob-smacked, at Jess.

"Yeah, well, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry."

"When – how – what – where?" Her mother stuttered, not able to fully form any words.

"That was good – my journalism professor would be very proud."

"Rory," she chided.

"Jess is back," she offered lamely.

"I can see that. Why is he here with you, holding your hand?"

"I'm right here, you know...I can hear you." Jess replied.

"What about Logan?" Lorelai ignored him.

"It's over."

"Does he know that? You can't do this again; lead someone on like this. Why does this always happen when he comes around? You treat the other guy like dirt. First Dean and now Logan. It's not right."

Her mother's comments stung her, even though it was the truth. She stood in silence. Jess spoke up for her.

"Look, you don't know what you're talking about..."

"No, it's true. You're right, mom. You know it, I know it," she turned tearfully to Jess. "You know it, too. You come around and everything just turns foggy..."

His face crumpled a bit. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm a big jerk, that's all."

Lorelai looked contrite. "That's not what I'm sayin', kid. I love you. You're the best kid in the _world_! Everyone knows that. All I'm trying to say is that you need to think things through a little bit better sometimes." She laughed a little. "That sounds funny – me saying that to you. With all of your lists and plans." She paused. "I'm just saying that even though Logan has never been my favourite person, you still need to treat him with respect; because that's who you are."

Rory nodded. "I never got over Jess. I know that you don't agree with my decision, but I hope that you can try to understand it. And yes, he can be jerky at times..."

"Hello? Still here -" He interjected and was still ignored.

"Rory, you're the smartest person in the world. And the coolest – well, after your mother, of course." She smiled genuinely. "I trust your judgment."

Rory returned the smile. "Thanks, mom." She hugged her mom, still not relinquishing his hand.

Lorelai turned a threatening glare to him. "If you even think about trying to break my daughter's heart again I will do very,very,very,very dark things to you. Do you understand?"

He nodded curtly. "I'm not gonna make the same mistakes again. Trust me."

Rory beamed up at him.

There was the sound of a throat clearing behind them and they all snapped their attention to the still open doorway.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Logan asked snidely.

"Oh! Logan..." Rory was thinking of something clever to say, something to alleviate the thick tension of the moment. "You remember Jess, don't you?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry that it took so long to update! I would be most honoured if you reviewed – I hope that you guys liked it! And a very enormously mammoth THANK YOU to all of you who have reviewed and who like this! You guys are the very best! I should have another update up here again within the next few days...**


	8. High Noon or High Dawn Rather

_**Previously in our story...**_

There was the sound of a throat clearing behind them and they all snapped their attention to the still open doorway.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Logan asked snidely.

"Oh! Logan..." Rory was thinking of something clever to say, something to alleviate the thick tension of the moment. "You remember Jess, don't you?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yeah, I remember you. You're the-" Logan lifted his hands up and mimicked air quotes with his fingers, " ' writer '. Finished another great American novel yet?"

Jess just smirked at him. "Actually I was thinking of writing a biography next – 'Day in the Life of a Spoiled Dick' – you interested?"

"Please, just stop. This doesn't help anything." Rory said quickly.

"Oh, come on, Ace. Let us have our fun." Logan smiled venomously toward Jess. He looked down at the pair's entwined hands. "So – this a new development?"

"Yep," Jess replied shortly.

"Logan -" Rory began but Logan cut her off, still focusing on Jess.

"It always warms the heart to see high school sweethearts reunited. Gets me right here," he splayed his hand across his heart and shook his head mockingly.

"Glad to be able to help raise the touchy feely quotient." Jess stared at him coldly.

"Should we bring out the boxing gloves?" Lorelai asked. "Please?" she added hopefully.

"Mom..." Rory chastised. "Do you think that you could leave us alone to talk for a bit?"

Lorelai whined. "But it's so fun watching Neanderthals duking it out..." She relented at Rory's glare. "Alright, I did promise Sookie that I would head over there and help her with things. She's getting really stressed over her promise to cater the Spring Fever events..." she grabbed her coat and purse, and leaned in to whisper – but making sure she 'whispered' loud enough for the boys to hear. "Can I make whoever loses my cleaning slave?" After seeing her daughter's continued withering stare she left.

Logan turned to Rory. "So, this is the real reason why you didn't want me to come out here."

"Logan, this wasn't planned..."

"Please don't say 'it just happened'. That's the biggest crock and you know it."

Jess laughed.

"You think this is funny, Phily boy?" Logan asked annoyed.

"Oh, NO, NO," Jess mocked great concern. "How could I think your pain was funny?"

Logan's blood boiled. "Yeah? You want me show you pain, Novel-boy?"

Jess released the hold on Rory's hand and stepped up to Logan threateningly. "I'd like to see you try, yuppie ass."

"_STOP!_ That's enough!" She shouted, but neither boy payed attention to her. They were both still glaring at each other, each wordlessly challenging the other.

"Outside?" Logan asked.

"Sure, just let me grab my pistol first...or are you sissy Yale boys into the old sword dueling still?" Jess tilted his head, sarcasm lacing every word.

"You won't be such a smart ass with my fist in your face -"

Jess scoffed. "Wow, Blaine, do you get all of your lines from a book? Cuz this whole 'rebel without a cause' thing you got goin' on is really impressive."

"You just couldn't stand it, could you?" Logan baited.

Jess just stared at him menacingly.

"You couldn't stand seeing her happy. Seeing her doing well. Seeing her making something of herself..." Logan continued.

"Oh, yeah. You've been doing such a great job of helping her succeed, huh? Helping her to drop out last year – helping to rip that rift between her and Lorelai – or helping her drink herself into a stupor at moronic hoohaw parties; is that the help that you've given?" His voice was rising as he progressed.

"This has to stop!" Rory repeated, feeling helpless at the worsening situation.

"Seriously, what are _you_ going to offer her? The life of a struggling writer? Oh, yeah, that's going to work. She's going to be a huge journalistic success and you're gonna be a hard on your luck pathetic 'writer' trying to get something else published..." Logan taunted. "Oh, just a little more time, sweetheart, I know that you've been supporting me these last five years but I'll make it soon!"

"Logan, shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!" Rory yelled. She could see that he was starting to get to Jess's insecurities.

"I can provide for her, man. I can give her what she wants, what she needs. I can take her anywhere she ever wants to go. We were planning a trip to Asia, man. Could you ever give her that?"

Jess's deep frown instantly quirked up into a smug smile. "I must have you pretty scared, pretty boy."

Logan plastered the biggest faux smile on his face that he could muster. "Not scared, just annoyed. She may be in a temporary insanity at the moment, but she'll come around."

Rory finally stepped forward. "Logan, I'm sorry."

"Let's go..." he put his arm around her but she threw it back off instantly.

"I'm staying here – with Jess."

He laughed incredulously. "You can't be serious, Ace. I think this ho-dunk town is getting to you."

"No, you are. I'm really sorry that this all had to turn out like this. I didn't want to hurt you; but this is what I want. This is what I need."

"_HIM?_ You're honestly standing there telling me that you want to be back with him? He's got nothing to offer you, Rory. He just wants to bed you a few times and then he'll throw you away -"

That's when Jess's fist connected with Logan's annoying jaw.

"JESS!"

Logan peered at him through slitted eyes, rubbing his jaw tenderly. "You really do want to be James Dean, don't you?"

"You're an asshole," was Jess's answer.

"Lucky shot. I'll kick your ass if you want to continue this."

Jess laughed at him. "You keep telling yourself that, Lugie. We can take this outside right now..."

"You need to leave, Logan. Now." Rory stepped up to him.

"Fine. Just don't come running to me when he comes home one night covered in some groupie's lipstick," he finished lamely.

"I really don't like you." Jess announced and pushed him out of the door, shutting it behind him.

He turned back to Rory. "How could you stand that guy for so long?"

"I – I – " she began, tears welling in her eyes. Jess took her in his arms.

"Sssh, it's alright. I'm sorry that it had to happen that way. It's over now. Let it go," he said quietly, trying to comfort her.

"He hates me now. It's gonna be so awful to get all my stuff later..."

"I'll go with you."

"Great idea since you two are such close buddies..." Rory sniffed jokingly.

"We'll worry about all that later. I think you should get some rest before crazy monkey festivities begin later." She nodded into his chest, starting to feel a bit better.

"Will you lye down with me?" she asked timidly.

Jess smiled cockily. "You're not gonna buy me dinner first?"

"Oh, shut up," she punched him lightly in the arm and led him to her bedroom. She pulled down the covers and got in, patting the bed beside her signaling him to join her. He did, pulling her close to him as they both settled in. The two fell into a contented sleep in less than five minutes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey, hopefully you guys liked this! Can you tell that Logan irritates the crap outta me? And I'm not even going to begin to grumble about how much the latest episode really ticked me off! Bullocks! Grrr. Did you guys like his (Jess) new hairstyle? Hmm. Enough of all that...Anyway, reviews would be most splendid!**


	9. Blaine Deserves the Jerky Boys

_**Eek! Sorry, it's been sooo long since I've updated :( I won't wait so long next time! I promise! Hopefully, you guys still want to read this! **_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Bock, Bock, Bock!_

"What _are_ you doing!" Luke asked, annoyed, coming out of the diner kitchen.

"I've been here for minutes and you've still been hiding in the back, so I thought that if I started yelling like a crazy chicken you might come out." Lorelai answered as if it was perfectly understandable.

Luke looked at her blankly.

"I have to talk to you!"

"I thought that's what you were doing-" he stated obviously.

"Ha, very funny. I need to talk to you – _alone_," she stated pointedly looking at Miss Patty and Babette sitting near by.

Luke followed her gaze. "Alright, outside," he murmured, leading her out the front door.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lorelai demanded angrily.

"Tell you what?" Luke played dumb, knowing very well what she was so in a tither about.

She glared at him. "Guess."

"Jess," he stated, but didn't elaborate.

"Ding – ding! Right answer. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I had the crazy idea that you might get upset."

"Luke, this is isn't funny. He's going to break her heart again!"

"He's really changed –"

"Yeah, and I'm Cheri Blair."

Luke sighed. "Have you talked to Rory about this?"

"Yes,"

"What did she say?"

"That he's changed."

"Why can't you believe that?"

She stared at him silently.

"Ok, stupid question. He really cares for her, though."

"That's what he said."

"What did you say?"

"That I trusted her judgment..."

"But you don't..."

"Hell no!"

"Then why did you say that you did?" He was already starting to get a headache.

"Because, I just got her back! I don't want to do anything that will push her away again. And right now she thinks that she wants Jess..."

"Isn't that your answer – she wants Jess. Trust them." He looked at her seriously with wide eyes.

"Mmm, you're lucky you're so damn adorable..." Lorelai muttered, kissing him, causing him to replace his frown with a grin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory turned over in her sleep. She felt an odd sensation of being of watched and awoke with a start.

"What are you doing?" she asked, drowsiness colouring her words.

"Just watching you," Jess answered simply. She blinked a few times and he elaborated. "It's been a long time, Rory. It's like if I close my eyes..." he trailed off.

"It's like if you close your eyes I won't be here anymore?" she finished for him in a whisper

He nodded silently.

She wrapped her arms around him, snuggling closer. "I'm here, Jess. I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes, you are."

She turned her big blue eyes up to him in question.

"You're going to that stupid town spring headache."

She giggled softly. "Yes, and you're going with me, young man!" she joked, eliciting a reluctant groan from him.

"Can't you just go with Lorelai and meet up with me after?"

"No, I can't. You're going with me and you're gonna have a _fantastic_ time because you're with me," she admonished, putting forth her best stern face.

He looked at her blankly for a moment, doing his best to suppress his laugh. He failed.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You. You're so – cute – when you try to be all G.I. Jane."

"Ha ha. Well, laugh it up fuzzball!" she retorted as she rolled out of bed.

"Hey, where are ya going?" He propped himself up on his elbows, watching her.

"I'm getting my stuff ready so I can take a shower. It's already well past noon! And I'm sick of still being in these same clothes."

He grunted slightly as he hoisted himself out from the soft comfort of her blankets. He walked up and stood behind her, waiting expectantly.

She turned. "What?"

"What?" he echoed. "I'm just waiting for you so we can get in the shower."

She gave him another one of now her patented withering looks. "In your dreams, Mariano."

His face took on an indignant pout. "Fine. I guess I'll just wait by myself..." he stepped away. "Only, I'll do my best not to go through and write notes all over your books while you're gone. I'll also _try_ not to make prank calls to Blond Dick Blaine."

Her face turned white and she narrowed her eyes at him. "You wouldn't dare!"

He shrugged, expressionless.

"You had better behave yourself, or you shall suffer the consequences!" she threatened, wagging a pointed finger at him.

"Mmm, you'll find out soon enough...a lonely man can get desperate and –" he didn't get to finish his sentence due to the flowery bar of soap soaring straight at him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello?" Chris answered the phone precariously with one hand while juggling some documents in the other.

"Mr. Hayden? This is Logan Huntzberger, sir."

There was a moment of silence before realization dawned. "Oh, yeah – you're the guy that shacked up with my daughter," he said accusingly. Truth be told he was really just trying to rile up the guy; he couldn't resist.

Logan cleared his throat and there was silence over the line briefly. He seemed to find his voice again. "Yes, sir."

Chris chuckled to himself silently. "What can I do for you, Logan?"

"Well, actually I was needing to speak to you about Rory."

A dreaded worry instantly filled Christopher. "Rory? Why! What happened? Is she alright!" he bumbled out in an anxious rush, the papers in his hand previously teetering to the floor, forgotten.

"She's fine – physically. I'm worried about a terrible decision she's made, actually. I just thought that you should know about it...thought it was my duty to inform you."

"Okaay – what decision would that be?"

"Remember that no good, deadbeat, rebel wannabe guy she used to date?"

"Jess?" Chris immediately recognized.

"Yeah, that's the one. He's come back and almost brainwashed her somehow. He's no good for her – you know that. I don't think Lorelai likes him, either, am I right?"

Chris stood silently a moment, letting this new information sink in. "So – I'm confused. Are you two still together?"

Logan sighed audibly, annoyance flooding out from his lungs. "She's confused."

"I'll take that as a 'she left you'?"

"Yes, sir...for the time being. She doesn't know what a huge mistake she's making! He's going to break her again, I know it. I think she really needs to hear this from her family – you and Lorelai." Logan waited for an answer, but was met with silence. He suddenly recalled Rory telling him in the past about the minor car accident she and Jess were in.

"Isn't he the one that wrecked her car and sent her to the hospital? What if that happens again – only worse this time? Do you really trust her with someone that irresponsible?" The 'I' word sounded foreign even to him coming from his lips. He almost felt guilty for playing the car bit up, knowing what kind of effect Rory said that it had on her parents. He knew she would be furious at him for bringing it up and then exaggerating it – but the situation was desperate; time to bring out the big guns.

What Logan said was plowing around his brain. That terrifying night came flashing back to him. The initial phone call – the words 'Rory', 'hospital', and 'car accident' bouncing around violently in his head. Suddenly, he felt all of his anger and frustration over everything begin to boil and burst into what Logan was saying. He needed an outlet and he didn't like Jess from before...perfect match to flow his negative energies into. Plus, he really was worried about her being around Luke's nephew again. And on the topic of Luke – the fact that _he_ was related to Jess just made his dislike grow. Not that he particularly warmed up to Logan, either.

"Mr. Hayden?" Logan prompted.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. Uh, thanks for bringing this to my attention. I'll speak to Lore about this."

"Like I said – I'm only worried about what's best for Rory. I love your daughter, sir."

Chris said goodbye and hung up the phone. He wasn't naïve; he knew what was the central force behind the boy's phone call. He was a jilted lover and wanted to stop what was going on. It was pretty low for him to call his now _ex_girlfriend's father, unbeknownst to her. Still, he certainly did not like the idea of Rory getting involved with that old hooligan again, either. He sat down slowly, contemplating his next move.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oh, you're gonna review? Right on! You rock!**

**I know – I'm being a bit unjust to Logan, but hey – he really can be a wanker most of the time.**


End file.
